


She is the guy

by caramelsugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Slow Romance, Tags Are Hard, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsugar/pseuds/caramelsugar
Summary: Akaashi Keiji who loves volleyball finds out there's no girls volleyball club  in her newly admitted high school. Despite being a girl she continues to play in Fukurōdani boys volleyball club. Hiding her real identity hoping no one would find out if she keeps her distance, but Bokuto Kotaro is obtrusive
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

" boy! what's your name? you should definitely join the volleyball club!"  
Akaashi Keiji stood shocked to Bokuto Kotaro's word. She felt uneasy to be called a boy but happy at the same time.She recalled everything that happened today. A sudden idea hit her mind. Akaashi herself didn't know how much she needed to hear those words. She bowed to Bokuto and ran out as fast as she could. 

~~~~~~~~~

After graduating from Mori middle school Akaashi promised herself to become a volleyball player no matter what. Her parents were against it at first but later on agreed. Given conditions only if she gets good grades in academics. 

She did her best and received a recommendation from Fukurodani Academy and had Fukurodani and Suzumeoka as her choices for high school. 

Before making any decisions she thought about visiting the high school gyms. She was astonished at Fukurodani gym. There she saw some girls plying volleyball mirthfully.Without a second thought she decided to choose Fukurodani high as her next step to become a volleyball player. 

~~~~~

It's her first day at school and she decided to visit the gym again. There was an elderly man in a track suit athletic auroras surrounding him. "He might be the coach" she thought to herself and greeted him with a bow with a genuine smile. The man did the same. After a bit of hesitation she asked if he was the coach of the volleyball culb. The grey hair mad nodded with another smile. Akaashi's face brighten up "I'll join the volleyball club soon, nice to meet you, sir" . The man gave Akaashi a confused look "but we don't have a girls volleyball club dear. I'm boys volleyball club coach Takeyuki Yamiji" 

Akaashi was confused for a split of second. She couldn't believe her ears or was this man lying to her  
no why would he. 

"B-but" 

Akaashi opened her mouth not even sure what to say anymore. 

"Few months ago I saw some girls plying volleyball" 

"you must have seen that last practice match . They disbanded few months ago. No one wanted to play anymore.... so I guess it was a fair choice" 

"But i want to play" akaashi said looking at the floor tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"I want to become a volleyball player" 

Coach yamiji felt bad for the girl. He couldn't say anything to comfort her. 

"The orientation will start soon. Go to the halls" was the only thing he could say. 

"change school"  
The man was unsure of what he heard

"I want to change school" 

Akaashi said with a frice look. Her turquoise eyes reflected blue flame.

"you want to change school for volleyball?"  
Yamiji sir was surprised at the will power akaashi had. He wished he had someone like akaashi in his team. 

Is these mere determination or does she actually have volleyball skills

yamiji sensei decided to test her skills. 

"what position do you play?" He said with a ball in his hand. 

Confused akaashi wiped her tears saying she's a setter. 

The man gave Akaashi a proud smile.  
"okay set for me. I might look old but I'm coach for a reason" 

After a few toss coach yamiji was surprised. She still lacks in some places but definitely is a pro level player for someone her age. It will be a waste if she doesn't get to play. 

"You know,meet me after school today I'll try to restore girls volleyball team" 

Akaashi nodded. She completely didn't believe him but had her hopes. 

~~~~~

Insted of going to orientation akaashi went back to her new apartment.She decided she'll meet yamiji sensei after school ended. She started living alone few months ago.To her and her father living alone seemed better way to become self dependent. Anxiety grew over her. Her passed by doing nothing. She kept praying to god. She knows her parents won't allow her to change school, at least not so easily. 

~~~~

Akaashi put on a hoodie and a trousers to meet yamiji sensei again. She went to the teachers room finding yamiji sensei with a defeated face. She could understand what that means. 

"I'm sorry sensei, I'll quit school, you don't have to feel sad about me" Akaashi couldn't say anything better. 

Yamiji sensei pinched his nose to relief stress and let out a sigh. "akaashi my dear, you are a scholar student, please consider what you say, do your parents know you wan to quit one of Tokyo's best school?" at this point Yamiji sensei was trying to leave akaashi no option but to stay at this school. 

Of course no one would let go a scholar student this easily. Just for the school reputation?...... what about my dream. Akaashi thought to herself another urge to cry. 

"Akaashi , I want you to think again"

Before yamiji sensei could say more akaashi thanked him and went out giving a polite bow. 

Akaashi Keiji once again found herself in the gym. She took a ball to play by herself not thinking about anything. Her mind is all blank. She could only hear the loud bangs each time the ball hit the gym wall. 

"Hey hey hey!" With dramatic noise a boy came in. He was about the same age as Akaashi, his hair was grey with black streaks, ridiculously spiked up. His physique was muscular for his age.At the first glance Akaashi knew him. Almost everyone related to volleyball did. He debuted as Tokyo's top three ace. He is Bokuto Kotaro. Akaashi could care less about boys team. But his sudden appearance made Akaashi jealous. How he's getting to play without facing any obstacle. How much she wished she was in his place. 

"ah man i didn't thought anyone would be here at this hour. Today was first years orientation, why did the second years took break. Are you a new student here, you are not wearing uniforms, maybe outsider, ah who cares, you want to play volleyball, cause I really really want to"  
the boy kept rumbling to himself untill Akaashi spoke 

"I'm a setter" akaashi said with a dead voice. 

A moment of silence embraced them before Bokuto opened his mouth and start talking again. 

"A setter huh? That's great cause I'm the ace of my team. We can make a good duo , if you can keep up obviously, I'm the best you know, but there is no one to throw the ball, can you toss without any help" 

Akaashi felt a little annoyed at his ramblings but decided not to say anything. Akaashi gave Bokuto a positive nod as answer. Honestly she doesn't expect much from him. 

"okay be ready, cause I am" with saying those words Bokuto started to run so he could jump high, he was fast, so fast that Akaashi couldn't figure out where to exactly toss. But when Bokuto jumped to hit the ball Akaashi couldn't believe her eyes. She could see everything moving in a slow motion. With gymnasium's dim light akaashi stared at Bokuto, lights reflecting from his body frame as if he was shining, like the stars do. He was a star, the thought crossed her mind, he felt warm yet refreshing like cold water. Akaashi had never saw someone play with so much passion. As if his whole existance was to play. 

Bakuto hit a cross spike. Akaashi didn't wanted to admit it but that was amazing. The loud crashing sound of ball brought back Akaashi to the real life. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto as amazed as she was. Bokuto smiled and started to shout how cool the spike was. He ran towards akaashi for a high five but akaashi ignored him with a bow. 

"not only my spike was great but your toss was super amazing to, just the perfect hight" he said with a wide grin.

Akaashi felt delighted hearing such praise. No one in her life had ever praised her so directly like Bokuto did. 

They practiced a few more spikes. 

"hey boy! what's your name? You should definitely join the volleyball club. I mean if you're a student here. I'd love to practice with you, I mean your tosses are the best" 

"Thankyou" 

Unlike before Akaashi's voice sounded sweet full of joy, giving Bokuto a bow she ran out. Bokuto couldn't say anything in return. neither did he understood why he ran away like that. With a dumbfounded face he stood still. 

Akaashi went to yamiji sensei again,but these time with full confidence. 

~~~~~~~~~

"you want to disguise yourself and act like a boy" Yamiji sensei yelled in disbelief. He tensed up faster than Akaashi thought. The teacher asked her who gave her such vague idea. She told him about Bokuto Kotaro. 

"well Bokuto is just dumb. Maybe he thought that because of your short hair. He only knows how play and shout"

"think about it sensei, I'll get to play, I'll still be in this school, it's like shooting two birds with one stone" . Akaashi tried her best to convince him. And to her luck he did. 

"You do look like you can disguise well as a boy. You're tall and voice isn't total femine and your body..." he stopped looking at her chest in a concerned way. She was flat chested . And truly her voice wasn't femine either. More to add her name is also masculine because her parents always wanted a boy. 

"I'll talk with to principal and compulsory teachers. You should also talk with your family about these, I'll also talk with them. you'll have to start school after one month" 

Akaashi thanked to Bokuto Kotaro once more as she make her way back to home.  
She will become a volleyball player. She will set for the star player. She prayed to god for her good fortune.

\------>


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's disguise was successful 
> 
> Bokuto and Akaashi are now friends 
> 
> The boys are dumb and can't connect the dots

In a blink of an eye one month passed. Akaashi's parents surprisingly approved her choice warned her about the out comes. 

To make a better disguise she styled her hair even shorter than before. Even though she isn't curvy, even though her male uniforms covered her enough,she decided to wear a binder just for extra safety 

she had talk with her throat, which was hell of a pain. She only talked when it was necessary. 

Akaashi went to the gym during lunch. Bokuto was already there , playing with his friends or people who looked his friends.

Luckily yamiji sensei was there, sitting idly. As soon as he noticed Akaashi , he took a good look at her. He gave her a thumbs up before taking the form she brought.

The coach clapped for everyones attention and introduced akaashi to everyone. 

Akaashi was honestly scared, she tried her best masculine voice and introduced herself.  
The captain told her to wait and watch.   
It was clear they don't expect much from some who never played any official matches before. Of course She had to lie about her whole existance. 

~~~~~

"hey! I almost didn't recognised you, you somehow look different" a familiar voice caught everyones attention. 

"you know him Bokuto?" The captain asked. 

"yeah I played with him, his tosses were something crazy"

"you think so? maybe we'll look forward too"

Akaashi was moved how Bokuto made her look better at something simple like toss.

Akaashi noticed there wasn't much only few students of her age. Most of them looked a year older. 

~~~~~ 

Weeks after akaashi wasn't still invited to play. She worked as a ball boy, or throwing balls to setters nothing more. She was sure they will never,Some one like her level of stamina can't success. 

Akaashi had a tendency to call herself pathetic. 

"Hey hey akashi"

Akaashi snapped out of her thoughts, she glanced at the spikey haired boy, slightly concerned for the misspronunciations. 

"yes? Bokuto-san:

Akaashi recall back when their club manager shirofuku forbid her to call Bokuto senpai. 

"he'll be too happy, so happy that you'll get annoyed"  
the girl laughed at her own comment.

"no one wants to practice during lunch, say are you free? wanna play?"

"yes, I'll"

Akaashi wanted to express more than she said.But feared of ruining her disguise. 

Akaashi kept practicing with Bokuto every luch break.Bokuto would accompany her during lunch, it made her happy.Not to mention her delight each time she saw Bokuto hitting spikes. How bright his golden eyes shined when the spike went the way he wanted.

Without sharing words akaashi considered she was thankful to Bokuto. 

~~~~~ 

Another month passed akaashi successfully made it to the team.She was the only first year.

"don't toss to me anymore, Aagaashi"

Akaashi's heart skipped a beat hearing those words from Bokuto. 

A storm of thoughts roar inside her head 

"Did I do something wrong. Was my toss not good enough. Is he angry at me. Am i not good enough" and many more self destructive thoughts

Apparently, Bokuto's spikes were getting blocked by the other side.

"Akaashi don't bother him, toss to me"

Komi waved like he didn't care about his friend. 

"yeah he's not the only one in this team"

konoha gave her a careless smirk.

"b-but"

Her voice was shaking.  
Akaashi had no ieda what to do or say, should she do what her teammates are telling her to do , should she let the star fall like this

"oh my are you scared"

konoha laughed at the facial expressions Akaashi made. 

"don't worry he'll come back once he's done with his emo mode. He does that a lot. He needs to cheer up"

"oy Bokuto look you're scaring Akaashi"

komi said while kicking Bokuto who looked like a dead corps. 

so all he need is a cheer.

"Bokuto san!" akaashi called out holding the ball tightly. 

"your spikes are the best. So please, one more nice serve"

Everyone was surprised at Akaashi's sudden change. The Akaashi who barely responds two words, is now cheering for Bokuto.

Bokuto on the other hand looked like someone handed him the moon. His already shiny eyes shone even brighter.

"Hey hey hey! of course I'm the best. Toss to me Aagaashe"

Akaash's cheer did helped, his crossed spikes were stronger, breaking through every bolck. 

"hey akashi did ya see that, ain't I great,wasn't that cool"

Akaashi was happy to see Bokuto back to his usual self again.

"yes, Bokuto san" giving a small smile. 

Bokuto along with every one stared at Akaashi with awe eyes 

"was that a smile?"

Everyone squealed, which made Akaashi blush a little. 

"don't praise Bokuto too much or you'll regret it later" someone shouted form behind. 

To Akaashi's horror, she did regreted it. Every time Bokuto asks Akaashi to praise him. She did few times but started to get annoyed at a point she ignored Bokuto. 

~~~~~

Akaashi changes in the gym bathroom after everyone was done changing, Bokuto told her to change in the locker saying it was okay to have a skinny body. But little did he knew the reason. He stopped after komi added that everyone had their own insecurities, specially in front of Bokuto's muscled body. 

"but no one is judging, besides akaashi is all pretty, he won't look bad with out clothes"

Bokuto frowned with out any indecent meaning. 

komi and konoha exchange glances, with a teasing voice they hummed. 

"is there something you want to say dear ace?"

"yeah Akaashi is all good looking and shouldn't feel insecure" confused Bokuto answers with out trying to understand the meaning behind their humming and laughing.

"But seriously though, Akaashi is pretty for a guy. I don't want to say guys can't be pretty,but Akaashi is--you know kind of different"

konoha stated while changing his sweatshirt. 

"yeah and Akaashi has a pitched voice, I get it he tries to cover it up talking through his throat"

komi added his concerns to the list. 

After an hour of discussing about 'Akaashi insecurities' they concluded Akaashi needs some confident and as his seniors it was their duty to respect Akaashi's choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my grammatical mistakes.   
> And enjoy.


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athletic sexual problems 
> 
> The girls find out about Akaashi's disguise 
> 
> Is Bokuto gay for Akaashi?

The day Akaashi feared has come. She was on her period. It's nothing unusual. That's how a female body works.

But I'm disguised as a male. 

During her middle school days, her coach would tell her to take rest. But what will she say to yamiji sensei, to the elder guys, what if they think she's slacking off. She didn't wanted to miss practice, to fall behind. 

Without giving any more thought she joined the morning practice. Everything went well for half an hour unitll cramps hit her. It wasn't hurting much, she thought it would be okay. She started to feel sluggish, head dizzy. She got angry how the boys didn't had to go through this. 

"Akaashi did something happened? you look pissed of" sarukui stated with concern. 

"no" Akaashi's reply it self told that something was wrong. 

Bokuto got worried for his friend 

"hey hey akashi, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me, we're friends right, I'll help you all the way I can" 

Bokuto kept talking, making Akaashi even angrier. 

what do you know about my pain, you're a guy, how can you help me 

"No Bokuto-san I dont need your help"   
Her voice was grumpier than before. 

"don't lie now, you were holding your stomach,you look pale, did you ate something stupid last night?" he hold Akaashi's shoulder trying to get a closer look.

Akaashi's cramp got even worse. Every word caused headache. Her mind went blank, wanting to stop everything. She threw the ball at Bokuto's face shouting with a low pitched voice. 

"I said I don't need your help" 

Everyone was astonished, trying to procees what just happened. Akaashi had lost it. A tear made it's way out of her left eye. 

Coach Yamiji who happened to saw the whole scene finally realised what Akaashi might be going through.

so it's that time of the month. 

He came forward And told her to take rest for the day.

Akaashi denied saying she won't miss practice . Yamiji sensei got mad at her stubbornness. 

"look Akaashi I know what you are going through and you won't play today, that's an order from your coach" 

Akaashi didn't say another word. Bowing to her coach she ran outside. 

"What am I going to do with these kids" coach let out a sigh. 

~~~

"Man, Bokuto it's all your fault, you rubbed your mood swing disease on akaashi" 

"Akaashi also got his days huh?" 

Bokuto ran after Akaashi when komi and konoha talked about mood swings. Akaashi always helped him with his mood swings. In these two months Akaashi was a lot closer to Bokuto than anyone else. So this time Bokuto wants to help Akaashi with his mood swings.

~~~

Akaashi was sitting beside a tree behind the gym. Hugging her Knees around with head resting on them.   
Bokuto wasn't sure if he was crying, neither did he know what to do. Should he say something funny, cheer how he did before. 

"Hey hey hey akashei" he tried to form his widest grin.   
Akaashi looked up. 

Oh my god he is crying, he looks so cute. No Bokuto Kotaro, it's not the time to tell him cute, do something do something.apologise. 

"hey if I said something wrong back then, I'm really sorry, I don't want you to hate me, I want to play with you"   
He sits beside Akaashi. 

"how are you going to play with me when they kick me out of the team" 

"why would they kick you out of the team?"

"after what I did, they'll find out the truth, they will hate me. you'll hate me too" 

Bokuto pouted out of confusion. 

"Akaashee, what are you talking about, why would they hate for mood swings, if that was the case, they would have kicked out years ago. And I'll never ever hate you for something like this, I mean no one can hate a guy like you . you're The Akaashi" 

Akaashi was confused. 

guy? I swear i shouted like a girl, isn't it obvious? 

"I shouted at you and even throw a ball at your face" 

"it's okay, you can get as angry as you want, i won't mind. But you have to keep playing with me" 

His words stabbed Akaashi's heart with love.  
How much Bokuto reminded her of a five year old kid who wants to keep playing with his toys. 

"you're so stupid" Akaashi pulled him for a hug. 

Bokuto was flustered for a moment and hugged her back. 

"hey love birds, class is going to start soon, so you guys should get changed"   
komi, konoha and sarukui laughed as Akaashi and Bokuto jerk off each other. 

"Akaashi can we talk during lunch?" shirofuku asked accompanied by suzumeda.   
"there's something we want to talk about"   
"yeah. okay" Akaashi didn't worried for them. 

~~~~~~

"you're a girl right" 

"wha-"

"So we were right. you are a girl" 

"How" 

Shirofuku and suzumeda found out her truth. what should she do now, what if they tell the other guys. Are they going to hate her. 

"Man Akaashi you're so strong, disguising as a boy"   
Both of the elder girl hugged Akaashi. 

"you found out, that means the boys will find out too" Akaashi worried. 

"nah , those boys are too dumb. All they care about is volleyball" 

Assured everything was okay with them.   
Akaashi told them everything.   
"aww you poor thing, that means I'll have to carry extra tampons for you"  
"we'll have to note all the female exercise Akaashi would need"   
They talked among themselves as if the three of them were friends for years. 

"you should take rest during these days you know, like the girls volleyball team used to do. I was their manger last year" 

"thank you for helping me so much shirofuku san , suzumeda san"   
"hey! no formalities between us okay., we are friends right" 

During her menstruation she would spend the time observing her teammates play from afar. She observed how Bokuto's spikes his ball. How to make them even better. 

The girls got a lot friendlier with Akaashi. Akaashi started talking with them more often during water breaks.

The scene made everyone, specially the second years curious. Akaashi who rarely talked with his teammates is now holding a conversation with girls. 

Bokuto wouldn't call himself curious. He was sure this feeling he had was called jealousy. Up untill now Akaashi only talked with him. It made him feel special. But now Akaashi had found someone else to talk to. He was jealous. 

"hey yukippe , how did got so friendly with Akaashi" He asked pouting his lips. 

Yukei and Bokuto are friends in the same class , friendly enough to know when was the right time to tease Bokuto. And she took the golden chance. 

"Unlike you, we have a lot of things in common. And I can understand him very well, better than you" 

"How can you say that! I have a lot of things common too. I'm trying to understand him, don't steal him from me" 

"from steal I remember, you still haven't paid me back, you owe 200 yen like 3 months ago"   
"I know i know, I'll pay you back soon"  
Bokuto ran away as she bought up that topic. He noticed Akaashi in his volleyball bib and sweatshirt . He was excited to know Akaashi will play today.   
"Akaashi you sure it's okay" yukei asked before Bokuto could jump at Akaashi.   
Bokuto thanked yukei to stop him before he could do anything stupid. He scolded himself for forgetting about Akaashi's sickness.

"Yeah Akaashee, it's just been two days" he touched Akaashi's forehead to check temperature. His touch made Akaashi flinch. 

"I don't have a fever Bokuto san. It's was simple headache and bellyache. I'm can do fine today, yukei san" 

Bokuto noticed how Akaashi's called her first name. He thought it was immature of him to feel jealous but he couldn't help it. 

"Bokuto san" Akaashi's voice echoed in his ears.   
"about that day, sorry I hit you and hugged you out of nowhere, I was emotional unstable"   
Bokuto's lingering ill-feeling faded away as he saw Akaashi's cheeks flush in the pink tinge .

"Hey I told you it's okay. You can hug me anytime. I mean everyone loves a hug. Well I love hugs. Hey sarukui! give a hug"   
Bokuto calls his friends to avert away from the awkward situation he had created. 

"fuck off" 

His spikey hair drop down as he make a sad puppy face. Resulting Akaashi giggled. It was faint, people from two feet of radius wouldn't be able hear if they didn't focus hard. But Bokuto did. His heart pounded loud along with his muscles while jumping. 

"Akaashee! did you---" 

"Bokuto san let's practice your straight shots, I'll tell you how you can do better, only if you keep quiet"   
Akaashi might have told Bokuto to be quiet, but it was certain to everyone he was delirious with happiness. 

Akaashi taught Bokuto read spikes. How he should hit after looking at the blockers instead of instinct. Few days later they managed to do it not perfectly but passable. 

~~~~~

It just another day to Akaashi. Another day of practice after school. But she never hoped playing amog with boys would mean to hear their dirty talk. It was just another day. She thought. 

While practicing their straight hits Akaashi's eyes fell down to Bokuto's lower half. Something was pushed forward. Akaashi's eyes widened as soon as she realised what it was. 

Oh my god is he hard. Is he having pervy thoughts, middle of practice. Is he pervert. My childish senior whom I look up to is a pervert. He is a guy after all. It might be normal. But in the damn public in front of his junior. What should I what should I do.... don't look Akaashi Keiji don't look down...

Thoughts stormed in her mind .She couldn't focus anymore. Her face got reder and reder. She couldn't her herself. 

"hey akashi are you sick again, your face is bright red" Bokuto unaware of his situation asked. 

"um-- no... actually"   
Akaashi wasn't sure what to say 

"oy Bokuto, look at your junior" komi pointing his finger down laughed. 

As soon as he looked down, Bokuto realised what happened. His face as red as Akaashi's. 

"I'm so sorry you had to see this Akaashi. Well you see my mom took all my clothes to laundry, and unfortunately no I couldn't find any underwear" he started rambling, trying to cover is crotch with his thighs and hands. 

"what the hell, Bokuto, you know wearing underwear is important, or you will face this" konoha joined them. 

"it happened a lot during middle school, the coach punished everyone who didn't wore underwears, I miss such days" sarukui poetically added. 

So it was an accident. How could I ever thought that my childlike Bokuto san a pervert. I'm so sorry. Akaashi Keiji you're so fucking stupid. 

Akaashi cursed herself, looking down at the gym floor, face less red. 

"Man Akaashi, judging by your expressions, I guess you never faced such situations"   
"Akaashi the ideal student"   
The boys laughed. Akaashi was glad they didn't asked much questions like 'why' .

Bokuto who was still bright red, humiliated himself in front of Akaashi. Realizing the atmosphere Akaashi confronted him tapping his shoulder.

~~~~~

"Man this week sucked" Bokuto slammed his locker.   
Everyone locker room once again made fun of Bokuto and his accident, he. didn't mind much. 

"but why the whole week though?" 

"you know how Akaashi is all friendly with the girls, and call them with their first names, it makes feel jealous..... I thought I was more friendlier" Bokuto frowned pouting. 

"oohh.... so you want Akaashi to call you with your first name?" 

Bokuto imagined Akaashi calling him Kotaro with his monotonous voice, it feels weird but pleasant. 

Everyone noticed Bokuto's face shining out of joy and laughed one more time 

"honestly Bokuto, you're so gay for Akaashi"   
"I'm not" Bokuto packed his stuff and ran out as fast as he could. 

I'm not gay for Akaashi. I just want him to be more friendly with me, to play more with me, I want to hear his giggles, l want to know how his laughter sounds like, I want to see him smile more and more, I want touch his cheeks that looks so soft, I want to touch his hands not just high fives, I want to hug him more and... and oh my god I'm gay for Akaashi. 

Bokuto couldn't stop thinking about Akaashi for the rest of the night.


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma boys are sly   
> Akaashi doesnt know about her own jealousy   
> Bokuto is Bokuto

Bokuto Kotaro doesn't know what to do with his newly found feelings for Akaashi Keiji. All these time he saw Akaashi as his junior who had extraordinary game sense. He knows Akaashi also saw him as a respected senior. Despite their year difference Akaashi and him spent a lot of time together, they both come early for morning practice, eat lunch together, play volleyball during lunch break, practice extra hour after school. They talk everyday. Akaashi scarcely talks about himself, it's always Bokuto who is talking. Bokuto doesn't know much about Akaashi. Where he lives, how many siblings he have, his favourite food, what songs he listen to or does he even listens any song. Literally nothing. He never asked. 

"Lets relax today" Bokuto says as he continues gobbling up his sandwich. Akaashi gives him look which says 'why' . Unexpectedly Bokuto got the knack of Akaashi's body language and facial expressions.Which facial expression says ' Bokuto san you did great' which facial expression says 'what the hell Bokuto san' he knows it all. He can tell the difference between Akaashi's 'I'm so hyped up' and 'I'm not in the mood' gesture. They're not noticeable to everyone, but Bokuto can point out almost all.

"I mean it's okay to relax once in a while, besides we are not forced to practice during lunch" he said to Akaashi who was nibbling on his rice ball. 

"Akaashee you eat like a bird" giggling he took another bite of his second sandwich.  
Akaashi probably took that as an insult, Bokuto could tell it. Feeling sorry he offered his half eaten sandwich,

"sorry Bokuto san, I don't like these kind of junk food"   
Bokuto thought it was the perfect opportunity to know Akaashi's favourite food so he asked. He thought it would be something sweet and appetizing, but knowing he loves nanohana shocked him. 

"How fucked up are your taste buds to like something like that" he blurted out, regretting moments later. 

"I'm sorry, everyone have their own taste" 

"thankyou Bokuto san" 

"you don't have to be so formal with me , aren't we friends?" 

"my mother is a literature professor, she taught me to be formal, my family talks like this with everyone"   
"formal way, with youre siblings as well" 

"No,it's just me, my mom and dad. I don't talk that much with my cousins either"   
Bokuto gained another information about Akaashi. Happiness reflected on his face.   
"that must be very lonely" he tried to his grin.

"your face doesn't say" Akaashi smiled poking his lip corners. Bokuto couldn't help but to blush. He hid his face between his bulky arms.  
"don't do something so cute out of nowhere akaashee, warn me before"   
Akaashi hummed. "That won't be fun"   
"wait are you teasing me?"   
Akaashi hummed again. "maybe..."   
"hey!" 

It was silent for a while. Silence always made Bokuto feel awkward. But somehow he noticed being completely silent with Akaashi was different. He felt warm, he could feel the soft spring breeze, hear the birds chirping from distance trees, how cherry blossoms fell beside Akaashi. He noticed how long Akaashi's eye lashes were, how his raven hair danced along with the breeze, his slander fingers tucking a strand of hair behind his ears and how beautiful he was. His heart beat fast but steady in a way that Bokuto couldn't tell. 

"Bokuto san, Tokyo preliminaries will start soon, we should practice harder" Akaashi broke the silence between them.   
"You really love volleyball, don't you?"   
Bokuto's voice a lot calmer than usual, Akaashi nodded.   
"I want to be a pro volleyball player one day"   
How heavy the words were to make Bokuto feel happy but somewhere he could feel his heart ache.   
"What about you Bokuto san? what do you want to do in the future?"   
There was no answer. He stared at the sky, looking at the clouds forming different shapes .  
"I don't really know, you know, all these time I've only played volleyball because it was fun. I worked really hard to win. Because winning was the most fun part. But I was so blind, I didn't realise I was pushing my teammates far from what they could bear. They kind of abonded me during middle school. It was then when I started playing out fun, not being all serious. I'm not as hookedup with volleyball as everyone discribes me." 

Bokuto wondered how his 'get-to-know-Akaashi' would turn out to be 'get-to-know-Bokuto's-past' , wasn't this conversation supposed to be fun. 

"I wish I had a teammates like you back in middle school"   
Akaashi let out a sigh, ignoring Bokuto's stare she continued.   
" I was always told to do my best in everything. I did as everyone said. But my teammates weren't serious about playing, I didn't pushed them back then, I wish i did, but it was already too late for us ,for me.We never won any important match.I could never experience 'that moment', the flavour of victory" 

Bokuto's eyes were still fixed at Akaashi's figure. Akaashi faced Bokuto eye to eye.   
" I want to play more with someone like you Bokuto san. Thriving to win, strong passion, I want someone like you to keep playing. Play as if winning only exists for you. And if you experience that moment you'll get hooked to volleyball." 

Akaashi's always cold and calm sky blue eyes turned into a storm, reaged with zeal.  
Bokuto could see blue flame flowing amog those sea of calmness he always adored.He wanted those eyes all for himself. 

"I also--" Bokuto's words were cut off by the school ring, telling everyone lunch break was over. Both of them went back to class discontinuing their conversation. 

~~~~~

During afternoon practice Bokuto started playing seriously. Everyone left for home but both Akaashi and Bokuto are staying another hour, practicing as always. 

"You will taste the flavour of victory, soon, you have us now" Bokuto said after drinking from his bottle. 

"Thankyou" 

" Also Bring your middle school friends, I want them to see you win" 

"I never really had a friend like that, I'm not so good at keeping friends... what about you? are your middle school friends going to come?" 

Bokuto breathed out. "I also never had someone like that, you know, busy playing and all"   
Akaashi hated to see Bokuto's shoulder droop like that. It hurted to see how someone so cheerful got so downcast. Akaashi wants to see his smile, she wants to make him smile. 

But how... 

"Although I do have a friend. he's a very special friend of mine, but he won't be sitting in the gallery, he'll play with us" 

"who?someone worthy to fight with" 

"no, he's on our team" 

Bokuto squints his eyes "who...." 

"his name is Bokuto Kotaro" 

Bokuto jolted with joy. Akaashi telling him he was special was further more than he could contain. 

"you too, you're also very special to me" 

Akaashi giggled, letting her shoulder shake. 

~~

On their way to bus station, Bokuto told her about nekoma, whom they will have a practice match soon. He told Akaashi about kuroo. Apologised for not telling how friendly he is with him. Akaashi looked forward to meet this 'Kuroo' who made Bokuto bleach his hair white. 

~~~~

"I'm kuroo tetsuro of nekoma nice to meet you, and this is my childhood friend kouzume kenma"   
kuroo introduced himself and his friends to Akaashi. Akaashi saw a boy slightly shorter than her hinding behind him, playing with his play station minding his own business.There was another boy who was also shorter than her. Akaashi always felt a little bit proud when ever she saw someone shorter. She hated herself to feel like that. 

Match hasn't started yet, Kuroo and Bokuto are already bickering with each. Akaashi felt a little knot in her stomach,knowing there was someone else who Bokuto was close with. How they are giving nick names to each other. 

Even in spring the boys are sweating, playing, huffing. gulping down their drinks whenever they got the chance. 

"yo, Akaashi was it? can you take me to the vending machines, I forgot where it was" Kuroo grined. This grin isn't the same as Bokuto's. Kuroo looked like one of those boys who were called 'fuckboi' by the girls. Akaashi thought the same. Feeling uncomfortable around him ,she escort kuroo near the vending machine.   
"I'll be going" Akaashi tried to escape.   
"You know well that I brought you here for Some reason"   
Akaashi had a feeling he was in danger. She avoid eye contact, facing backwards.

"please, hurry up I don't have time to waste" 

"jezz, kids these days. okay I'll ask a few question. I saw you at narita shopping mall in the women's section"   
Akaashi flinched. She isn't a good liar yet she tried to lie.   
"you must be mistaken" 

"I have a photo, you luckily photo bombed into our picture"   
Kuroo took out his phone showing a picture of him and an elderly women. In the corner Akaashi saw herself, her old self. 

"I-I was buying something for my mother" 

"so why did you went in the ladies public bathhouse?" 

"no, I-I,That was..." Akaashi got scared. She wasn't prepared for this. 

"listen girl, unlike your team, I don't have peas for brain, so, what's the big deal? why such disguise?"   
"there was no girls volleyball team that's why..... please, don't expose me, they won't let me play if you do, and...." 

Kuroo saw Akaashi panic, he patted her head. 

"when did I said I'll expose you?, I was just curious. Man you're one thing. Must be hard--" 

"please don't petty me for being a girl" 

Kuroo huffed, scratched his head.

"Honestly!... I believe, I'm not the only one in my team who suspects you. But don't worry they're all good guys"

"water break is over ,we should---" 

"I knew it! kuroo you bastard " The copper brown haired shorter boy came running to hit Kuroo. 

"yakkun! what did I do?" 

"what did you say to her" 

Akaashi flinched once again. 

"see Akaashi-chan, I'm not the only one" 

"please restrain from calling me 'chan' Kuroo san"   
Yaku hitted the taller boy.   
"I'm sorry, kuroo can be a pain in the ass sometimes, don't worry about us. I won't ask anything, everyone has a reason" 

Akaashi noticed how softly he spoke with her. 

"Yaku san, please don't look down on me and don't go easy on me" Akaashi's eye were fixed on ground. 

"Look at my eyes Akaashi. To me you're just another player, another opponent. There's no reason for me to go easy on you" the crossed his arms, telling Akaashi not to care about her identity. 

Akaashi had to admit she was grateful to yaku.   
Akaashi bowed to both of them. 

"Hey Akashe, I was search everywhere for you. Captains are getting angry.Next set will start soon, what are you cats doing with my Akaashe"  
Bokuto wraps his arm around her. 

"Nothing, we were just bonding with Akaashi-chan"   
"I won't call that bonding, 'pain-in-the-ass-Kuro-san' " 

"See! he even gave me a nick name , even though im hurt a little" 

"Akaashee you never gave me a nick name" Bokuto's spikes falls down immateting a puppy

"let's go Bokuto san" 

"hey why do you look so grumpy? is it your mood swings again? but it isn't time yet" 

Surprisingly, Bokuto summed up Akaashi's pattern of 'mood swings'. He tries be cautious about his actions. Tell Akaashi to take rest time to time. 

"no Bokuto san! do I look like that" 

Akaashi heard Kuroo's heinous laugh from behind. 

And so their weekend passed by. Akaashi discovered kouzume kenma also figured out her truth. But he didn't cared about anything. They both are somewhat apathetic first year setters, surprisingly created a rival-friends relationship. 

~~~~~

Tokyo preliminaries began sooner they realised, they are already in the court. It's not the first time for Akaashi to play an official match. But she's still scared. Bokuto patted her head, unruling her hair. It made her nerves ease down.   
Her servers weren't shining the usual glory either.Yet they managed to win the frist match. They bowed to the cheering crowd. It was noisy, noisy yet tranquil. 

Akaashi sucked in a breath an let out. 

So this is what it feels like to win. This is what victory taste's like. 

she thought to herself and looked at Bokuto. He was shining, whether it was the light or her eyes, Bokuto always shined in volleyball court. He looked at Akaashi and gave her a smile.   
"We will win more" as if he knew exactly what Akaashi was thinking. 

Just like the first match they won the second, third, fourth and in surprisingly made it to the semi-finals.   
In their second match they lost. Losing after   
being so close to victory is in fact one of the greatest misfortune. Men women of all ages cry at such point. Fukurodani did the same.Akaashi cried like a child, hicc sounds mixed with apologise filled the hall. Bokuto who was also sobbing pulled her head near his chest, burying her face in him. Everyone patted her back. Letting her know it was not her fault. 

Bokuto whispered clenching his fist.

"we'll win the spring tournament, I promise" 

Akaashi thanked god for making the next day weekend. Everyone did probably. 

~~

Next Monday morning practice was on going like always. Except Akaashi wasn't there. Akaashi couldn't be find at her class, couldn't be found in the canteen nor the library. Akaashi couldn't be found anywhere at school. 

"He's sick, I heard coach telling shirofuku to visit him" Washio told the second year trio. 

Why should shirofuku visit Akaashi, because she's our manger? why didn't coach told me. It's almost his "mood swings' time. We just lost a match, if I got mood swings at a time like this I'd be very darn sad. What if Akaashi cried so much that he got sick. 

Bokuto childishly thought to himself. Though it was clear in his face. Konoha suggested to follow yukei and Bokuto did as he was told. 

"Is this boy with you?"   
The apartment guard asked .

"boy which bo- Bokuto! what are you--! you followed me?" She jumped at as she glanced behind looking at the taller boy, smiling as if he had succeeded the mission he was given. 

"you can't come with me, you're uninvited, what if Akaashi gets mad"   
The sleepy faced girl tried to make her best angry face. Hoping Bokuto would back down. But it was Bokuto she's talking with, he managed to get in with his begging puppy eyes. 

Akaashi Opened the door expecting only yukei. Shock wasn't reflected in her sick swollen face.   
Bokuto stared at Akaashi as if he hadn't for decades. 

Over sized grey hoodie, swollen-puffy eyes, oily face,unruly curly hair, wearing spandex shorts, revealing ninety percent of her legs and thighs. 

wait WHAT! Akaashi what are you wearing

Bokuto screamed internally. Luckily it wasn't painted in his face or the other two didn't noticed. 

"why are you here Bokuto san" 

Bokuto snapped, His heart clenched at first. He begged to let him in,Akaashi couldn't reject. 

Akaashi's house was spacious and neat, with few fancy looking furniture. Living room was connected with the kitchen and dinning room.   
It was small in fact. 

"I brought what you told me to" yukie gave a shopping bag to Akaashi. On his way Bokuto saw yukie to go to a pharmacy. Maybe it was the medicines. 

"Hey Agashi, what exactly happened"   
Bokuto asked sitting in the sofa. 

Akaashi took a deep breath. She remembered what happened last night. How bad her period cramps were. She was rolling in floor, wanting to tear of her lower abdomen. Her legs went numb. Couldn't manage to walk herself to bed.Crying like a helpless lonely child. Her menstrual cycle was getting irregular for a few months. Symptoms of malnutrition and low bone density. 

"well, all I can say, it was stress attack. I talked with my doctor, she said stress caused this"   
She said after a long pause. 

"nothing else? do this have any connection with your mood swings?"   
Yukei laughed understanding what Bokuto thinks of periods.Bokuto scowled at her. 

"Well, I can't say no" Akaashi's slump in the opposite sofa. 

After another long silence, yukie asked if there was good dinner for today. Akaashi showed them dozens of plain rice balls. Both got furious at this and started to make dinner for her. Both forced Akaashi to lie down and rest. 

Bokuto got to know Akaashi lived alone. 

By the time Bokuto had totally forgot about Akaashi and her spandex shorts. 

"Akaashi, my brother just called, suddenly my mother fell sick, I'm sorry I really have to go" yukie said after cutting off her phone call.

"ah but.... okay, take care of auntie" 

"Bokuto, Don't mess up the food and make sure he eats"   
It took Akaashi a few moment to realise she was alone with Bokuto. 

"I didn't know Bokuto san could cook" laying on the sofa she muttered. Her fifth floor apartment is silent enough to hear pin drop sounds.

"ahh-- it's yukei who cooked most of them, I only help her cutting the vegetables and oh I brought chocolate for you, it's in my bag. Kuroo said to give you chocolates when you get mood swings. I don't know how he was so sure it'll will work but I brought them anyways. Everyone loves chocolate" 

Akaashi frowned a little, But took Bokuto's bag.   
"Ferrero Rocher... but these are so expensive Bokuto san why would you--" Akaashi was surprised at first looking at the big box. She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"and I'm not even a big fan of chocolates" she let out, her words souded like she was guilty for a great crime. 

Bokuto slammed a a pot. 

"you don't like chocolates? who doesn't likes chocolate" 

"I didn't said 'l don't like chocolates' I simply said I'm not a big fan of chocolates" Akaashi groweled. Bokuto didn't said anything after that. He made the table quietly. 

Akaashi sighed again. She came near the table, facing Bokuto's back. 

"Bokuto san I'm sor-"   
"I'm not mad, it's okay don't apologise" Bokuto cut off her words turning around.   
He looked at Akaashi's thighs, parts what he always can't see for the longer sports pants. He could feel his face warm up, tried to look anywhere but the lower half. 

"ahh-- why are you standing,sit down, I'll serve dinner soon" he pushed down Akaashi. Bokuto sat beside arranging everything on the table.   
To Bokuto it felt like married couples, serving food during dinner, foundly smiling. 

"why are you smiling Bokuto san" 

"well it is the first I'm in your home, and having dinner with you. Alone." 

He just had to add 'alone' to make it look weird. Bokuto cursed himself for his foolishness. 

" I'm not thinking anything weird.....you were also smiling, it's not just me" 

" It has been months since I last had dinner with someone else, thankyou Bokuto san"   
Akaashi gave a genuine smile. A smile no one except Bokuto knows. 

"well, I can do this everyday if you smile like that" Bokuto glanced else where to hide his blushing face. 

"so you won't come if I don't smile" 

"no! I didn't mean that, Akaaashee, you're teasing me again" 

"Thanks for the dinner" 

Akaashi teasingly poked Bokuto's forehead resulting Bokuto to laugh.

Bokuto might be loud and outgoing,always smiling. But this is the first time Akaashi ever saw, heard Bokuto laugh, his bulky shoulder shaking along. Her heart thumping like it wants to come out. She needs to clam her heart down she ordered 

"L-let's eat the chocolate you bought" unwrapping them.   
Bokuto was happy to see Akaashi accepting his gift. His happiness soon turned into frustration as he saw chocolate staining her lips and it's corners alongside her fingers.   
Bokuto remembered a similar movie scene where the guy licks the chocolate off from his partner. Bokuto couldn't help the way he flushed in thought of doing the same. 

"um-Akashi you have chocolate near hear" embarrassingly pointing near the corner. 

"oh, I'm sorry for such sight. I'll go and wash"   
"ah no it's-'

before Bokuto could stop her he once again saw those beautiful sturdy thighs. He bit his lips and cursed himself again for thinking dirty.

What's wrong with you Bokuto Kotaro!! 

It's very quiet in Akaashi's house, unlike his home. The quietness faded away with a phone call. He saw Akaashi's phone screen, buzzing. 

His mom is calling. 

Bokuto thought it would be nice chance to talk with her since she barely visits. 

"hello--"  
"Keiji-chan you didn't called me last night, I was worried"   
Bokuto heard a similar monotonous voice, 

It's same as Akaashi but more mature and femine, he thought. 

"Ahh, miss! Akaashi is in the bathroom, I'm his special friend, Bokuto Kotaro. Nice to meet you."   
Bokuto cursed himself one more time for splitting out so many sentences at once. 

Great first impression Bokuto Kotaro. 

"his? oh, you mean Keiji chan, so sh- I mean he do have friends at school huh?" 

The same teasing voice as Akaashi 

"but what are you doing with he- him at this hour, I don't think Keiji chan told you stay over, or did he" 

"No miss! I barged in! he didn't told me! he didn't even told me he was sick!" 

"wait, Keiji chan is sick?" 

"yeah, he was having stress attack he to-" 

"Bokuto san! with whom are you talking! give it back"   
Bokuto couldn't finish as Akaashi snatched the phone away.   
"but Akaaeshee"   
Bokuto heard loud voice of Mrs.Akaashi   
clearly scolding. Akaashi apologizing hundred times. 

"here, my mom wants to talk with you" with a grumpy face Akaashi handed the phone to him.  
Bokuto gave a apologetic look a took the phone. 

"Hello miss"

"I'm sorry for what Keiji chan just did ,Bokuto kun and...... thankyou for taking care of her" 

"don't worry about that miss, it's the least i can do as a friend"

"if you don't mind,can I have your phone number, in case something like this happens again you could tell me" 

"my phone number..?" he glanced at at Akaashi who was giving negative signals, warning him not to.   
"okay, sure I'll text you soon" 

"thank you dear, go home safe, your parents must be worried" 

he sent as fast as he cut the call.  
"why would you do that?" Akaashi asked Bokuto furiously.   
"well, why didn't told your parents about your sickness" 

"Go,home Bokuto san it's getting late" Akaashi pushed Bokuto out despite the weight and closed the door on his face. 

"I'm sorry Akashi"   
"I said go home"  
The pair talked from each side of the closed door.

"and I said sorry"   
"okay fine, You're forgiven, now would you go home"   
"You're telling the truth?"   
"yes Bokuto san"   
"I don't believe"   
"then don't"   
"Akashi"  
....  
"Akaashee"   
.....  
"okay fine I'm going. Good night, call me if you feel sick, I'll take care of you again" 

"good night to you too Bokuto san" 

Everyone's eyes were on Bokuto. Bokuto did noticed but he couldn't stop his grin.


	5. part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Akaashi and Bokuto and their daily lives

After losing the preliminaries Fukurodani swore to the spring tournament and go the nationals. Not even a week passed, they started practicing harder than before. Akaashi observed everyone. She could point out their strength and weaknesses, project how to get them do their best. Took care of everyone's health and nursed when ever someone sprained their ankles or knees or twist their fingers. Bokuto sometimes whised he had more injuries just to get taken care by Akaashi. 

"we'll be out then, make sure to clean up" the third year formar captain of Fukurodani left the gym while Akaashi and Bokuto stayed to practiced more. 

"yo Akaashi, a guy is waiting outside for you, he said he's your boyfriend" Konoha came in running. 

Bokuto missed his receive hearing those words. 

That's right! he never asked if Akaashi was in any kind relationship. 

Akaashi already have someone.... a boyfriend? 

The thoughts were loud .

"No Bokuto san, I don't. Konoha san whom are you talking about"   
Anxiously Akaashi peeked out of the gym to see a tall man in suit holding a bag. Bokuto peeked from the behind. He sure was surprised. 

A tall angular man, dressed all formal, mature... he was a good match for Akaashi. 

But wait.. isn't he a bit to old to be a high schooler's boyfriend. Or do Akaashi have liking for old men.... I mean he isn't that old.. but still... 

"father? why are you here" Akaashi asked the man, confused and irritated. 

father? 

It took Bokuto a few moments to see the resemblance. They don't look much alike but there were few similarities. Like their skinny yet handsome physique, impassive straight face. They both had the same alluring aquamarine eyes. 

The man smiled gently breaking Bokuto's intense stare bringing him back to his senses. Bokuto remembered to greet him and like a solider he did.

"Nice to meet you sir! I'm Bokuto Kotaro. Akaashi's friend!"   
He was unnecessarily loud.   
"Hello, nice to meet you too Bokuto kun, I came to visit Keiji chan since 'he' lost that match and got sick" 

"Thankyou father, but there was no need. You are interrupting our practice" 

Bokuto captured their same monotonous voice. Do the Akaashi family have monotonous voice problem he asked himself .

"Aww, I'm hurt. I wanted to see you playing. I'll sit in a corner okay"   
He made himself in before anyone could interrupt. 

Mr.Akaashi saw his daughter playing furiously, serving, receiving, tossing   
sweating like a man she wished to disguised as. 

"I can't focus if you stare at me like that"   
"so call it a day? it's already 7 p.m." Her father may not look like a man who would joke around, in reality it was quite the opposite. 

Akaashi went in the bathroom to change while Bokuto showed Mr.Akaashi the locker where all the other boys changed. Bokuto told how Akaashi always distance herself from others, and everything he knew. 

"So you kind of forced him to be your friend?" 

"wait, does it sounds like that? I'm not forcing I just want to know him better.. he always seems so lonely, like he's asking for help, I want to change that helpless look in on his face, if you don't mind that is" 

"No Bokuto kun. In these few months Keiji changed a lot. Well....you see... for generations we were blessed with blue iris . Like an ocean they are calm and mysterious. People fall in love with them. But only Keiji was able to emerge a tempest in that calm blue ocean. I witnessed them today. I don't know if it's for you or volleyball or it has always been there, but thankyou. I'd love to see that storm more" finishing his sentence he gave Bokuto a polite smile.   
Bokuto imagined Akaashi's eyes. They are loveable. But they lacked life, most of the time those eyes showed sadness or guilt of failure. Bokuto always tried to lit those eyes. But the more he tried the more sad they looked. 

"well... if were having a deep conversation then I want to request something. I might come off rude, please consider. I think...." Bokuto sucked in a breath. He was unsure if he should say this to someone's parent, untill Mr.Akaashi assured him patting his shoulder. 

"I think you're being too hard on your son. I've never seen him relaxed. He's pressuring himself, crossing his limits to match yours. He thinks he'll be a huge disappointment if he doesn't succeed. I'm... what I'm trying to say is..."   
His restless words were cutt off as soon as The slender mad pulled him for a hug. Feint smell of cologne mad Bokuto slightly dizzy. 

" I know what you want to say. I assure you, we never really pressured Keiji.. maybe a little, but nothing impacting his dream" letting go Bokuto he continued. "We know what ever he does will be great. It is Keiji and his perfectionist self. I don't know why but Keiji wants everything to be perfect. I bet he said we told him to win the preliminaries" Mr.Akaashi huffed crossing his arms.   
Bokuto thought for a second before answering.   
"well, yes, he did and cried that he let you down" 

"see! We wished him and he thought we ordered him"   
Bokuto thought again. To him Keiji is the most genius student, he won't confuse between wish and order, would he ?   
"I don't think he's this dense, even I can tell the difference between them"   
Little did Bokuto knew that's where Akaashi and him were different.   
"Eureka! Hey Bokuto kun, your mid terms will start soon right? I'll wish good luck to Keiji and I bet he'll take that as a command"   
"I don't know sir, I don't think--"   
"and if you lose you'll have to give me a full body picture of Keiji in he- I mean in his school uniform, because he won't" 

Then it strucked to Bokuto that even he himself doesn't have a single picture of Akaashi let alone full body.

"What if you lose? what do I get" 

Mr. Akaashi playfully 'tsk'ed his tongue   
"that won't happen, But for a better deal I'll give you his childhood picture" 

That is the most perfect deal ever for Bokuto. 

"okay then deal"   
They both shaked hand like wrestlers do before match.   
"oh I almost forgot" Mr.Akaashi gasped. He scanned his bag hastily and revealed a bag. A bag full of medicines. He handed them to Bokuto. Poorly puzzled , Bokuto looked at him and then the bag and again at him.   
The man who was gleeful just a moment ago was gone. Being comprehensive he opened his mouth.   
"These are for Keiji, remember he was sick? His doctor talked with me. There are few zinc tablets iron tablets and calcium tablets. He has animea, no wonder why his face is so pale"   
Bokuto's face became pale instantly. Akaashi was sick weak and he didn't even noticed that , what kind of friend is he. 

"but why are you giving them to me" he asked 

"knowing Keiji's character he won't take them if give these to he- him. But I'm pretty sure if you tell him he'll accept his fate. And it's a good opportunity to win his heart" The man smiled.   
Bokuto's pale face lit up and eyes widened.   
"I mean win his heart as a friend not anything else, you aren't qualified enough"   
Bokuto salutes as an army on duty.   
"I'll get qualified real soon"   
Mr.Akaashi laughed at his childish yet determined act.   
"A lively one , aren't you" 

"Father, what did you said to him" Akaashi appeared before them, squinting at Bokuto she again asked "what happened Bokuto san?"   
"No! CAN'T SAY"   
It was clear to Akaashi something did happened between them, but didn't pushed any further. 

They went their own ways. Afterwards Bokuto gave her the medicines, Akaashi did accepted fate. He would call everyday to remind her about taking medicines. Akaashi was appeased at this . Lastly Bokuto lost his bet. Sneakily he took a lot of pictures. Their coach forbid their extra practice and weekend practice for midterms. Bokuto managed to study at Akaashi's house together. Bokuto help Akaashi with house chores. Sometimes stayed until dinner.   
Akaashi would always wear over sized outfits no matter what weather It was out side. Playfully their study session went well, they both got to know a lot about each other. Akaashi made a journal on Fukurodani team traits. Bokuto saw his weakness, already over 30 scoring higher than everyone. For Bokuto,he saw a lot of mystery novel books, means Akaashi loved that genre.   
"it suits you" he said.   
"how"   
"you know you have a mysterious aurora, and o feel like ...There is a mystery that is right in front me but I can't figure it out"   
Akaashi knows what mystery he was talking about. Out of everyone he was the only one who noticed everything but never realised. "you'll know soon" is what Akaashi wants to say, But fear got the best of her,   
"Don't pressure your mind" .

~~~~~

Without more ado midterms ended. Akaashi made it to the top nine, while Bokuto failed in English and maths and had to take a mock test.   
Summer vacation will be starting soon, but they don't have time to slack off. 

"summer training camp will start next week, all the boys will sleep together in an inn, are you sure you don't have any problem with that?" Yamiji sensei asked Akaashi with all concern.   
To stay with boys for a whole week did sound challenging. However, Akaashi was looking forward. She never had a sleep over with friends,might be fun to talk untill you fall asleep. 

"oh god it's only been half a day and I'm regretting already" Akaashi thought while playing. She exhausted by noon.  
Summer in Japan is hellish. No one liked to move in this screeching heat unless they were desperate to. While every one was wearing light loose cloths, Akaashi was wearing double layers. She can't get rid of her binder. It's even harder to take deep breath. Her chest couldn't expand as much she wanted. She could feel her clothes starting to cling on her back, hair damp near her neck and forehead. This was a bad idea. 

Lunch break never felt so heavenly. Their coaches altogether bought watermelons for everyone, Akaashi saw Bokuto and Kuroo fighting for larger pieces. Kenma was playing with his play station. The girls were gossiping, everyone was minding their own business, so was Akaashi. Peacefully nibbling on her given piece of watermelon in a corner where the sunrays couldn't reach. She flashed back to last summer vacation, visiting the beach with her parents. It wasn't fun back then. Looking back to those days now, they seem to be serene. Back then she dipped her legs in the cold water, waves tickling her feet,whilst the sun was beating on her back .Where she could wear what ever she wanted. She wanted to go to a beach with Bokuto, He would beam brighter than the sun, spread his arms and legs in the sand to make a starfish, she wanted to wear a beautiful floral silk swimsuit ,wanted to see Bokuto look at her like a woman. How would he react, would he go all flustered red or would he get hot and sedecti---- wait no.   
Akaashi snapped out of her thoughts. 

why would i ever think that way. It's not like I want Bokuto san to like me that way, do I? 

She fanned her self with her hand, hoping to feel less hot. 

"Ah man, I want to go to the beach, wear nothing but pants, swim all day" Kuroo squatted next to her, talking about everything Akaashi just thought of. 

"Done fighting with Bokuto san?" Akaashi asked trying to change the topic. 

"yeah... But are you okay? your outfit.. isn't it irritating" keeping his distance Kuroo pointed out Akaashi's binder.   
"What are you? a pervert" Akaashi averted back a little 

"you know I'm trying to help, you can wear more flexible underwear, no one will notice under the sports bib"   
"thanks but I don't have them with me"   
"well,ask your managers they can buy one for you"   
Regardless of how kuroo looks he sure is a nice guy. Akaashi did asked yukei and she brought them by evening.   
It feels great and more comfortable. 

"Akaashi did you used something on your face?" Bokuto asked wiping sweat from his face.   
"no Bokuto san, I'm as sweaty as you are"   
"well... yeah... but some how you look different, I can't exactly figure out what but some thing is different" he tried to look closely before Akaashi moved aside and pierce a glance at kuroo. Kuroo swang his hands up as defeat. 

"What, is something going between you two?" Bokuto frowned moving his hands trying to clear the invisible fogg between Akaashi and Kuroo.   
"I'm begin a better friend, you stupid horned owl and you know I prefer long hair, I don't go play with short haired people " Kuroo said from the other side of the net.  
"yeah that's why you don't bother kenma to cutt his hair, dumpster cat" Bokuto showed his tongue. Their fight went on for a while and Bokuto forgot about Akaashi.

~~~~

Yaku took care of the bathroom before Akaashi could go in. "you can relay on me like a big brother" is what Yaku said. Both Yaku and kenma managed to get a different room with less guys to sleep in with. "I did that because I didn't want to be with so many people, I'm not doing this for you" kenma mentioned.   
Akaashi was greatful to nekoma boys.   
Bokuto slept beside Akaashi's futon. Everyone was fast asleep, playing whole day, they needed to recover their energy and play again. 

The week passed by only practicing and practicing only.   
~~~~  
Akaashi and Bokuto worked on their summer homework together. Akaashi loved the way Bokuto relies on her, she loved to be the responsible one.  
~~~~  
Tournament began with all glory .Luck blessed them with victory. Akaashi could never forget her thudding heart during the match point not the feeling when they scored neither the tight bone breaking hug Bokuto gave after winning, henceforth their next goal was to win every game in the nationals. 

National tournament gym was huge. They played in the main arena, in front of thousand people. Akaashi's father saw few matches and cheered for their team. That was also when Bokuto saw Akaashi with the brightest smile ever to be formed.   
Dolorously that was the last time he saw something so beautiful. They lost in the forth match. Akaashi didn't cried like last time, But tears rolled down like rain drops. Each drop of sadness and agony made them vow to work harder. 

After the loss, finals started, everyone got busy with studies, Bokuto was chosen to be the new captain of Fukurodani and Akaashi as their vice captain. 

It's a begging of new year and new hopes.


	6. part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date?

New year means new opportunities, more matches, new teammates, new uniforms, new everything.   
Akaashi is now a second year student, which means Bokuto is a third year. This will be his last year in Fukurodani Academy, Also in Fukurodani team. When Akaashi will be a third year student Bokuto and the others won't be there anymore. 

Life without Bokuto won't be any different, would it?   
Akaashi thought.   
She'd wake up early , join morning practices but Bokuto won't be there. She'd attentively join her classes but there won't be any accidental bumping with Bokuto in the hallways. She'd quietly eat her lunch on the school ground but Bokuto won't be there talking while munching his junk food. She'd spend extra hour for practice but Bokuto won't be there . She'd go to the bus station with a tired body but Bokuto won't be with her ranting how tired he is. She'd fainlly lay down for a good recharge, thinking what she did all day, But Bokuto won't be there anymore. Weekend homework sessions, training camp, vacations won't be the same without Bokuto. 

Life without Bokuto won't be same anymore.   
Her chest feels heavy just thinking about a life without Bokuto.   
Akaashi realised how important Bokuto is in her life. It's not contained in the volleyball court anymore. 

~~~~~~

"lately Akaashi seems lost, he looks very sad" komi said wiping his sweat.   
Everyone was in the locker room, changing.   
"hey Bokuto, are you pressuring him with all the works" 

Bokuto stopped doing whatever he was doing with his cloths and shouted at his friends for saying such brute words.   
Bokuto and Akaashi are now captain and vice-captain. They have more duty than before. It's true Akaashi handles most of the paperworks. But Bokuto would never press down all the work on Akaashi.   
He did noticed Akaashi's sadness, it's not like he didn't tried to ask, it's not like he didn't tried to make Akaashi smile.  
He did.  
He tried everything he could. But nothing seems to brighten her mood. It's not the usual mood swings he had faced.  
"Maybe Akaashi is depressed, maybe spending some fun times with friends will help, volleyball isn't everything you know" was Bokuto's mothers words.   
As his mother suggested, Bokuto took Akaashi to a ramen restaurant along with few third years.

Akaashi was fine for and hour, ordering, calculating bills, eating, listening to Bokuto and sarukui's drama. Untill she remembered, after a few years they won't be together. How good friend they've been untill now. and all Akaashi did was to lie to them, disguise her whole self with a cold apathetic personality. Guilt filled her stomach, she couldn't even swallow her drink. 

"Hey man,Akaashi are you crying?" Konoha noticed as he was sitting on the opposite side facing Akaashi. 

Akaashi also didn't noticed when tears sarted to roll down her cheeks. She quickly tried to wipe her tears,but Bokuto's strong grip on her arm didn't let her.   
Bokuto , sitting beside Akaashi grabbed her arms and shoulders and pulled in for a hug. Everyone left their respected seats for a group hug to where Akaashi was. They patted Akaashi's back and head, told her to cry out everything, blamed Bokuto for making him sad which in fact was not true. Bokuto still burying Akaashi in his chest tried to hit who ever blamed him.   
After a few sobs Akaashi tried to break out of Bokuto's arms. Getting the signal Bokuto deceased his grip but didn't let go Akaashi completely.   
Akaashi wiped her face with a tissue that washio handed over. 

"I'm sorry for crying so suddenly, it's that... Everyone is so good to me and I've never had friends like you before and after a few months, you'll graduate, and I'll be so lonely and... and I want to tell more but but--" Akaashi wiped her face again as more tears made their way out. The boys understood what Akaashi wanted to say and comforted her. 

Everyone tried to comfort her with words like   
" we still have a year together, don't worry too much"   
It did made her feel light... but something was still missing. There was something more she wanted, but wasn't sure what. 

On their way to bus station Bokuto was quieter than usual. He didn't said a single word. A quiet Bokuto was never a good sign. He was either planing something ridiculous or he was very sad. Akaashi was getting anxious. They were already at the point where they have to say goodbye and go separate ways.  
"umm Akaashi" Bokuto whispered loud enough.   
Akaashi jolted at the correct pronunciation of her name. Maybe It was the first time Bokuto pronounced it right. 

"actually..." Bokuto whispered again.   
Akaashi was so lost at the pronunciation that she forgot to react.   
"I also did thought about future... I mean how we won't be together anymore.... so I want to make more memories with you.... I mean... memories beside volleyball" 

Bokuto kept darting eyes to and fro. His hands were unsteady, unsure what to do with them.  
He was sweating, maybe out of nervousness, his face was getting red shades as he talked. 

"What is it Bokuto-san?" Akaashi was getting confused "are you alright?"   
Bokuto paused and took in the deepest breath his lungs could take.   
"Ok! forget formalities I'm not good at those. This Sunday! Let's go the movies together, maybe go to a cafe after that and take lots of pictures!"   
He let out the words so loudly people from slight afar could hear.   
Akaashi ignored their giggles feeling a little embarrassed.   
"Okay, text me time and locati-" her words were cut off as Bokuto exclaimed in happiness. As if he wasn't expecting Akaashi to say yes.   
"okay! so then next Sunday! I wil-"   
"Keiji-chan" 

Bokuto couldn't finish his sentence as a female voice shouted his friend's name.   
He turned to his left to see an women coming out of a taxi. She had a tall skinny and graceful physique . Her hair covered her nape, beautiful soft curls hugged her forehead. Her thin lips glistening light rosy shade of lipstick. The more Bokuto observed the more he found resemblance between Akaashi and her. Maybe they are related. 

"Mother!" how are you here " Akaashi asked the women.   
Bokuto was right. The women in front of him was related to Akaashi. They look alike a lot. She looked more like a female version of Akaashi but a little grown up and mature.   
"I was going to visit you, I was wondering why your father told me take this route, sly as ever"   
She glanced at Bokuto and gave a small smile.   
"Glad to fainlly meet you, Bokuto-kun"   
Bokuto quickly bowed to the women " Ah- yes, nice to fainlly meet you."   
"So, get in the cab, let's go home together, you too Bokuto "   
Mrs.Akaashi turned to the taxi waiting on the road.   
"Me?"   
"yes, I'm inviting you for dinner, Keiji-chan's father told me you love meat"   
Bokuto never told that. But he didn't asked any further. Bokuto can never say no to meat. 

Akaashi's home was always neat quiet. No matter how many times Bokuto visited it was always the same. Bokuto always felt uncomfortable being forcefully quiet with another person except his friend Akaashi. Akaashi who told him not to tell his mother about their homework sessions or how he helps Akaashi with house hold stuffs. Bokuto wanted to tell them.He really wanted to show Mrs.Akaashi how good of a friend he is.   
So instead he talked about volleyball and random stuff . Also helped them with cooking and making table.  
It's always better to show than say, right ?   
Bokuto can show how much he was capable of.   
~~~  
"Be safe out their, say hello to your family from me"   
"yeah I'll, thankyou for the dinner. And Good night"   
Bokuto bowed to Mrs. Akaashi once again before going out. Being glad he didn't do anything stupid. 

"so,muscles are your type" Mrs.Akaashi said as the door shut off   
Akaashi's face grew a little red at the sudden question from her mother. Surely Bokuto's muscles were attractive and Akaashi knew she was attracted to them. But admitting them loudly in front of her mother was different case.  
"what are you talking about, he's my friend"   
She tried her best to deny and using the 'friend' was her best trump card.   
"Your father and I were also friends before dating" Her mother replied like she it was obvious .  
"well, we aren't like you" She replied.   
"So, goofy, childish, understanding well built body, yes, he's so your type " Her mother counted finger giving a sly smile.   
Akaashi's face grew redder than before.   
"okay I may be a little attracted to him, but it's not worth. I mean... he thinks I'm a guy, I don't think he feels the same"   
Akaashi let out a huff and sat on a chair.   
Her mother stared at her, dumbfounded and confused.   
"I can't believe my daughter is this much of a dense... I know you're dense but not so dull , how can you not tell he have a thing for you... even my brainless students can understand better than you" She hissed as politely she could.   
Ignoring how offended she was to called dull,  
Akaashi tried to defend herself . "how can you say he have a thing for me, he's affectionate with everyone"   
"I've spent 35 years with your father, 10 years of teaching kids your age ... I can at least tell that much"   
"I know father fed you that information.   
Oh God, out of all professions why must my father be a detective" whining, she rubbed her temple.   
"he's very talkative, it's very easy to understand talkative people. I like him, your father likes him, you like him, everybody likes him. So, what's stopping you?" 

Akaashi frowned her brows .   
"First of all, I'm disguised as a guy that's stopping me . Secondly I'm your daughter for God's sake. Who in seven hell tells their daughter to do such?"   
She tried her best to be polite to her mother ignoring the clanging noise of dishes her mother was washing.   
"I just want my daughter to do what normal high school girls do. I want you to enjoy your high school life. And What if Bokuto likes you as a guy?"   
Akaashi covered her face with her arms. This was not what she was expecting.   
" He likes the 'disguised guy' version of me ,  
you want to say Bokuto-san is homosexual?" 

"Maybe not homosexual but Bisexual, who knows"   
Akaashi didn't response to her.   
Akaashi just wants to end this meaningless conversation.   
Bokuto is like a simple minded man child. He's very open about his thoughts. There were many when he would call people good or good looking despite their gender. Akaashi never deeply thought about it. She thought it was in Bokuto's character to appreciate everything good.   
The silence broke at the notification sound of Akaashi's phone. She checked her phone only find a text message from Bokuto. He sent a time and location and lots of emoji.   
Mrs. Akaashi glanced from behind. She saw her daughter's face giving soft shy smile.   
"Oh, are you meeting tomorrow" she asked with expecting no replies but nod. 

Without any thoughts Akaashi replied to her question.   
"Bokuto san wants to go to the movies and cafe meet this Sunday, that's what he was saying before you came"   
Mrs.Akaashi who is almost in her mid thirties made a dramatic gasp covering her face.   
"He's taking you to a date! He made the first step" She jumped with happiness. 

"No, others are coming too... I guess... it's not a date "   
She never asked if someone else was joining.

"what if it was a date, what if he asks you out, how much hurt would he be if you said no because he likes the 'disgused as a guy' Akaashi not the real Akaashi" she paused giving her daughter a sumg smile teaches often give to students who failed their tests. She closed her her eyes, took a deep breath and let out a sweet smile as if she is the most innocent person.   
"Look Keiji, I know you don't want to hurt Bokuto, Tell him, let him know who you are, I'm sure he'll love you just the same."   
She patted her Akaashi's shoulder hoping to encourage her.

Truly Akaashi wouldn't kill herself but won't hurt Bokuto. She would reveal her truth one day. Maybe that one day was near. 

~~~~~

Like echo time passes by. Sunday mornings was usually waking up late and slacking off for rest of the day. But this in not the regular old Sunday. Today Bokuto is meeting Akaashi apart from volleyball or studying. They will spend time together in a different way. Hopefully he will take lots of pictures of Akaashi , with his permission this time. He'll ask Akaashi to smile for the picture and he'll give his usual soft smile. The one that Bokuto always adored. Depending on the situation Bokuto might ask his friend out. He had been practicing with his mirror reflection, also in the bathroom, while showering.   
He wants to be in his best look today. He also asked kuroo his best bro to choose outfits.   
He's not sure why kuroo laughed at first.   
He put on his black shirt over his grey T-shirt, Blue denim jeans with chocolate brown belt wrapped around his waist. He hung his camera in his neck. Counted money he have saving for months. There'sno way he'd let someone or something to ruin his perfectly planned date.

He tried so hard to look good that he almost lost track of time. He ran as first as he could hoping to reach their location before Akaashi. 

Reaching the train station he found no sing of Akaashi. Luckily Bokuto was there before given time. He received a text from Akaashi asking where he was and that he was about to reach there.

After a few minutes Bokuto saw a silhouette similar to Akaashi. Be stood up from his bench and waved his hands. Soon his silhouette became more clear.   
Akaashi was in his simple formal attire. A pale green hoodie over a shirt and simple black jeans. A black travel bag dangle on his back as if there was nothing but air in it. His hair was lightly brushed and he looked Beautiful as ever. To Bokuto he always was good looking but something about today made him look extra beautiful. He called out Akaashi's name on top of his lungs. Akaashi who was searching for him turned around looking shocked. Bokuto took a picture with his camera and noticed a red hue on his friends face, maybe it was the poor lighting. He thought. Akaashi came near him looking around likely to find something.  
"train will be here soon, I booked 'volleyoboy2' tickets already, take care of the tickets I don't want to lose them" he said handing Akaashi two movie tickets. He noticed Akaashi's pale face . "you don't want to watch this movie? sorry i didn't asked before, i thought you'd like to watch, it very funny and adventurous... but we can change, tell me what---"   
"no Bokuto san I'd love to watch it" 

~~~~~

It's the usual Sunday, except Akaashi was meeting her friends. She dressed up casually and got ready for the 'date' her mother had been nagging about.   
Akaashi reached the station in time looking for his goofy horn alike haired friend. His ridiculous hairstyle was unnoticeable in any crowd. But Today was different, she looked hither and thither but no sign of Bokuto.   
Few moments later she heard a similar tone calling her name. Mispronounced.   
As soon as she turned around she found Bokuto.   
This is not the regular goofy looking Bokuto I know.   
A fluttering feeling squeezed her chest .   
Tight T-shirt showing off his marvellously structured muscled chest, jeans so tight it might rip off anytime soon and and expose his headquarters. His hir hair was  
spiked up while some strand cover his foremost part as though they lost strength to stand staight.   
She saw Bokuto taking a picture of her and giving a toothy grin.  
Today Bokuto looked different but in good way.   
Akaashi looked around for others. To make sure this wasn't a surprise date and she can laugh at her mother. But fate laughed at her instead as Bokuto handed her only two movie tickets.   
"This really is a date, isn't it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thankyou to all readers for reading such a cringy fic.... im sorry for the irregular update... I tried to draw some scene from the fic but I failed everytime. I'm still trying.... I'll let you know when they get done. Thankyou again... love you!


	7. part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto planned the best date and what could go wrong

Akaashi Keiji never thought her mother would know Bokuto better than her. She meet him for few hours and yet she was right.  
This might be a date. Her mind was spinning with various thoughts.  
It was less crowded for Sunday. Bokuto kept clicking his camera buttons, showing off his previous photos. They are mostly skies, cats and birds. 

Sitting close to each other Akaashi couldn't ignore the sweet scent as Bokuto moved even closer for better viewing. A mix of lemon orange and other fruity flavours, perfectly describing Bokuto's personality.   
"Did you used perfume?" Akaashi asked bluntly.   
"yes, do you not like it, mother gifted me but I never used it. So I thought why not use it toady.. tell me if it's bothering you"

"no, it's nice, suits you very well" Akaashi said softly.   
Bokuto thanked his mother, blushinga little. Akaashi saw his face once again, admiring his smile.   
If this was a date, wouldn't she compliment her partner. What do people even do in dates? Talk? but they always talk,do something special? but what?   
Akaashi started thinking about random questions. She scolded herself for never reading any romance novels.   
She always enjoyed mystery and thriller genre. She wished she watched those shoujo anime instead of re-watching detective conan for the 100th time. Maybe that's why she could never match interest with her middle school friends.Maybe that's why she couldn't keep company.   
She tried to look out for couples. Since it's Sunday, there must be other couples out on date. But the only couple she saw was an elderly couple. Sitting side by side, resting head on each others shoulder. She smiled at their humbleness. She wished for a life like that. Having each other's shoulder till the very end of life. To her that's how love should be. Reliance, Trust, Care, Honest, modest.   
She wants to be more honest with Bokuto.   
She turned to the boy next to her, eyes still at him. Bokuto who was focused on his photography pulled back a little. 

"Bokuto san, I've something to tell you"   
Akaashi said boldly. She noticed Bokuto getting red every second. Fearing Bokuto might get the wrong idea she gulped nervously.   
"It's something very important, you deserve to know"   
She could no longer look at his eyes. Staring at Bokuto's ample streaked hands Akaashi continued. But the words were harder to come out than she thought. It's like they are stuck in the back of her throat. Unwilling to come out.   
why is it so hard to say.  
Bokuto waited patiently untill he saw Akaashi getting pale. 

He's over thinking himself again. There is no way I'm going to let you over think and ruin this day. 

Bokuto muttered to himself and firmly held Akaashi's shoulder.   
"It's okay, you don't have to tell me now, we have the whole day to ourselves, and I also have something important to tell you too. I'll let you know when the perfect time comes"   
Giving a reassuring look he smiled.  
Akaashi nodded as an okay, not feeling any better.   
~~~~  
Reaching to cinema halls, Akaashi couldn't find a single person their age. They were either kids near 5 to 9 years or elders who were probably their parents. 

Surely 'volleyboy' was a kids movie, what else would Bokuto san watch. 

She laughed hysterically. She tried her best to ignore giggles of children and their parents. 

They are definitely not laughing at us.

She force the thought to herself.

Maybe watching a kids movie wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. Excluding the humiliation and boring movie plot she did enjoyed. Enjoyed looking at Bokuto's excited face. The same one when he performs a perfect spike. The one when his mid air calculations work. The one he makes every time she compliment's him. 

"how childish" she accidentally thought out loud.   
"No, volleyboy have action, didn't you see how cool the fight scene was"  
Bokuto grumped making Akaashi chuckle.

It was almost after noon and the only food they had was caramel roasted popcorn. Which Bokuto finished all by himself.   
Akaashi didn't mind. But her stomach said other wise, making loud groans.   
"Let's go the restaurant" Bokuto dragged her arms and jogged untill Akaashi managed to keep pace with him. 

~~~~

"Let's go that store, for momentos" Bokuto suggests taking another picture of Akaashi outside the restaurant. As if he hadn't took uncountable photos of them eating. 

The store was small comparing to others. All of the nearby stores including this one had lots of plusies.Excitement filled Bokuto's whole existance.He jumped here and there showing how cute each and every plusies were available. But a particular owl onesie caught their eye. Bokuto took the onesie and went to trail room.   
Akaashi couldn't wait to see him in that outfit.   
How funny would he look. This might be the best day she ever had.

Suddenly she felt a change in air. The fresh air felt stiff and it was hard to breath. The room was slowly getting filled with smoke. 

Smells like something is burning. 

Suddenly the fire alarms rang. And god she was right, something was burning.   
Bokuto, hearing the fire alarm, came out rushing.   
"Akaashi the alarms?"   
"Bokuto san we must get out there is a fire"   
Akaashi gasped,breathing heavily. Nodding Bokuto and Akaashi ran towards the exit only find the store shutter down leaving only few inches of gap.   
"where is the owner, where is the cashier, they were here moments ago" Akaashi mumbled between her coughs.   
Smoke was getting heavy and desnse black each second, telling fire was nearby. Bokuto sensed Akaashi trembling.  
Bokuto tired to push the shutter up. But alas, they even locked the shutter from outside.  
Bokuto exasperated a long sigh, plam as red as beetroots.   
"I think they ran away as soon as they heard the alarms. They rushed with out even checking behind"   
Bokuto stood on his feet, with another sigh.   
"it's okay Akaashi, fire won't reach inside" he patted Akaashi's shoulder.   
"I guess you're wrong" Bokuto turned back at Akaashi's comment. While they were busy trying to open the shutter,stuff toys nearby caught fire.   
How unlucky they were, fire was spreading inside the store as well.   
They both backed off a bit.What else were they supposed to do. They are both teenagers. Both at heart and mind. Still not ready to step in adulthood. Backing off was their first instinct of surviving.

If they both backed off, they'll both die.   
Bokuto thought as he began to sweat. 

Considering Akaashi's coughs and rapid breath Bokuto had to do something.   
Bokuto cornered Akaashi far from the fire and started to fan the fire with his shirt. 

A high school student wearing an owl onesie trying to put off fire with nothing but his shirt. Man, this is the most stupidest thing I've ever done in my whole life. 

He shoved out the burning plusies with a broom stick. 

At least it'll buy us some time before rescue comes.   
Bokuto turned behind only to face senseless Akaashi. 

~~~~~

Akaashi tired to open her eyes. Everything was pitch black. Dark and silent. Her eye lids were swollen and heavy. Her body felt numb agints something soft and warm. Something that felt like a bed.   
Strange, she wasn't supposed to be on bed. Wasn't she out with Bokuto or was she dreaming? If that was a dream, she'd call it a horrible nightmare.   
They were stuck in fire.   
She recalled her so called nightmare .   
How scared she was. Black smoke filled her lungs. She couldn't breath properly. Coughing as tears washed over her eyes. With her blurry vision she saw strong frame fighting bright flames. She felt stupid for thinking how the flame resembled Bokuto's iris.   
Stupid Bokuto was trying to extinguish the fire with his shirt. She tried to warn him it wouldn't work that way and that his shirt will get burned. She couldn't. She was panicking and breathing heavily, she felt dizzy,her head felt heavy.Thick smokes didn't help either. Her dream was more realistic than TV screens. Way too realistic to be a dream. Rather was it a dream at all. 

She finally managed to open her eyes. White ceilings, an odur of medicine in the air. She turned her gaze to her left , facing off white curtains with a red crescent in the middle. She saw a small movement from her right. Gazing other side her eyes instantly met Bokuto's. Worried yet relived.   
She sat right up. Discovering herself in hospital gown and half empty saline solution injected into her right arm vein. Which could mean they've been here for more than an hour. Panic started to grow instantly. 

"lay down,don't panic, everything's fine now"   
Bokuto lightly pushed her back to bed before she could think of anything. He offered her a bottle of water which he was probably holding all these time.   
She gulped down till her heart content. 

"umm...." she returned the bottle not sure what to ask.   
"Don't worry about your clothes, the nurse lady handled everything, and...."   
Bokuto paused and looked down to his feet.   
Akaashi understood what that pause could mean .   
He found out.   
" I'm sorry you had to fi-"   
"and you're a girl" Bokuto proceeded with a higher tone. It was more like a specification rather than a question.   
She keept silent. What was she supposed to say.   
Well yes! surprise I'm a girl! I selfishly lied to you all this time. Because i had to prevail my dreams.   
No I didn't wanted to lie. I wanted to tell you. 

Her inner thoughts screamed to her.

"I wanted to tell you before, but I- I couldn't and I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you, you can get mad all you want. I'm sorry for being a disappointment " 

She whimperd. The same suffocating feeling again. It feels like her heart had stopped beating.   
"Akaashi, stop being sorry for a goddamn second, I'm not mad or angry, I could never"   
Bokuto gripped her shoulders. 

"I'm... I'm... just a little confused"   
Bokuto let out a groan and rubbed his fore head. Hoping to relieve stress. If only that worked. 

"I want to tell you everything" Akaashi sat up, and hold Bokuto's hands. 

Holding back her hands Bokuto smiled faintly.   
"I also want to know everything about you.... but, I... I need some time to-"   
Bokuto failed to continue as a nurse suddenly shoved the curtains open. 

"Young love is so pure, chill down kids, no one's dying.... sorry for the interruptions but I have to do my job" 

"I'll be out side" Bokuto let go Akaashi's hold and ran out past the nurse. 

The nurse Checked the saline drip bag   
"I get it you love each other a lot, but please, for the sake of god, don't move your hands. Saline wasn't dropping for god knows how long"   
Akaashi stayed silent. The nurse sighed.   
"I'm sorry, that came out rude. I'm just a little jealous of your boyfriend. I want a boyfriend like him. Oh god how caring he is. When they brought you here, he was crying like a baby and checked you in the males ward. You're lucky It was me who was changing your clothes... sorry I talk a lot, you'll be free to go half an hour later"   
Akaashi stared at her.   
She wants to be mad at the nurse. But they didn't do anything wrong.  
"did Bokuto san got injured?"   
She asked.   
"who? your boyfriend? he burnt his hand a little. Don't worry the fire fighter medics took care of that. Oh! and he burnt his shirt. You two are really lucky nothing bad happened to you. Few other people got harmed pretty badly. you only fainted out of panic and weakness"   
"lucky huh? am I ?"   
Nurse examined Akaashi for a second and ruffled her hair.  
"Some minor incidents may look ill-fated, but look behind time. There are lot of memories you can consider lucky. As an example your boyfriend. He cares about you, I'm talking a lot, I should go ,I don't want to lose this job. But I also need a boyfriend" whining she closed the curtains and despaired.   
[A/N: That nurse is me , I need a boyfriend like Bokuto] 

Akaashi was left alone with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading so far. Yes story is almost finished. I have a IG acc [_Samanta_san] there's not much related to this fic but lets talk about haikyuu. ILYSM


	8. part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth unfold

Since the very beginning of first year Bokuto and kuroo got along well. They might be rivals on court but best baddies outside. Despite being in different school they hang out more often, going to arcades, playing volleyball and so on. Kuro knew Bokuto wasn't the brightest bulb outside court. But he never thought his 'best bro' wouldn't notice their teammates unusuall behaviour. 

It might be hard to notice Akaashi's gender at first glance, thanks to Japanese genes. But Bokuto spends the whole day with her. How can he not understand. 

"Bokuto you lucky bastard, you already have a date without even knowing them"   
Kuro muffled staring at a restaurant.   
"You two must be having fun , when I'm running errands and buying apple pies for certain someone. Because that certain someone is way to lazy and busy with his games. And I can't even refuse, because that certain someone acts very cute"   
He let out another muffled scream.   
He heard ambulances sirens from a distance. Being curious he went near the crowd.   
From what people were saying he could understood the circumstances.   
"I hope Bokuto wasn't there" . As soon as he wished for Bokuto's safety his phone vibrated in his pockets.   
A new message from Bokuto. 

' Got stuck in fire. Akaashi's unconscious. At the hospital near city hall. room 306 . I'm scared' 

"why is my life like this" screaming he tucked his phone back in his pockets and ran as fast as he could.   
"sorry kenma, Bokuto needs me right now" 

~~~~

"room 306... but that's the female's ward"  
Kuroo peeked in, seeing Bokuto sitting beside a bed. A bed where Akaashi is sleeping soundless. The room was accompanied with few other beds. Each occupied with women of different ages.   
Kuro decided to wait outside . Discovering something like this must have been a shock. And he needs time to sort out things himself. 

~~~

"kuro! you were waiting?"   
Bokuto ran out of the room , finding his friend idly sitting on a waiting chair.   
"how's Akaashi? I mean..."   
Kuroo stood up making space for his friend to sit.

"Akaashi's awake,.. but.. as you can see... he's... I mean.. She... she is .."   
Bokuto tried to explain the situation to his friend. He couldn't seem to find words to describe what he wants to.   
Watching a cheerful friend getting distressed wasn't easy to watch. Kuro griped Bokuto's shoulder to calm him down. To make him believe he's here, and he'll be no matter what. 

"She is a girl kuroo. I mean.. she isn't a guy." 

"I know Bokuto, I... I actually found out during summer camp" 

"wait, what, you knew, you knew! and you never told me" Bokuto jerked Kuroo's hand of his shoulder. 

"you know! that means many other knows as well! except for me, well guess why? I'm stupid and dumb. But you could've told me, and--"

"Bokuto you're getting hyped up for no reason" kuro tired his best to keep his voice down.   
Bokuto on the other hand cared less about their environment,   
"well maybe I am. What else can i do? oh i know tell my so called friend that the person he loves is actually not the person he thinks, what else are you lying abo-"  
Kuro punched Bokuto in the face to stop him saying what he was going to say.   
"don't you dare to say another word"   
He grabbed Bokuto's collar, forcing him to stand still. Bokuto did the same with his friend. Clenching fists and jaws, slamming each other agints the hospital wall.

"would you two please stop! this isn't your highscool corridor! there are patients!" 

A nurse who happens to saw everything, interrupted them. Which might have made Bokuto come to his senses. 

Bokuto took a deep breath and rest his head on the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so confused, I know there is a reason why you didn't told me, but.. "   
Kuro patted his head, seated him. He thought it was the right time to talk. 

"Look, first of all I'm sorry, second of all I would have never found out either if I hadn't saw her in girly outfits at a mall. It was a total coincidence. When I first saw her in the summer camp, I thought maybe Akaashi had a twin sister, and you know me, I tried to prank her, telling I know her real identity. But shitty luck. Turned out that he- I mean she actually is a girl"  
Bokuto rubbed his wet eyes. Believing what his friend said with a nod. 

"Bokuto, you love Akaashi right? and you planned to ask her out today... it's almost eight p.m. , you taking back your words, or?" 

"yes, I was, i was about ask out a guy. But suddenly I'm asking out a girl. There is a difference. I didn't practiced like this, I'm nervous, confused" 

Kuro smacked his friends head. Reminding him his actual feeling towards Akaashi.

Bokuto jumped up, stretching his limbs.   
"Thanks dude, for everything and those punches, I really needed them. Also, I called mom, she's coming to pick us up. can you wait at the gates for her? thanks"

"hurry up, Akaashi's alone, she needs you" 

Giving each other a fist bump they went to their directions. 

~~~~~

Akaashi flinched at Bokuto's sudden appearance. Sitting very close to Akaashi and holding her hands made Bokuto's spine shivered at first.   
Akaashi shushed Bokuto the instance he openedhis mouth.   
Akaashi had a lot to say. Getting the sign, Bokuto eased up from his tight position. 

"You know, Bokuto-san, at first I thought I was worlds most unlucky person, I could never make any friends, I didn't know how to have fun or how not to take things seriously. I thought I was the unluckiest when I got to know the school I'm admitted in won't let me do what I love the most. The only place where i could feel happiness. But, but I was lucky to meet you, you gave the idea of disguising myself as a guy. I was lucky my parents approved my silly idea, I was lucky that the teachers helped me, I was lucky to be able to get a Jersey among those strong guys. I was scared I won't be able to, as I'm weak, but to my luck, you called me out everyday to practice with you, I was very lucky to have a team so supportive"   
Akaashi's ocean blue eyes were now flooding with tears. Bokuto handed her the tissue box near them.In between her hiccups, she continued. 

" At times i thought this idea is stupid, and I should tell everyone the truth. But I also feared everyone would hate me after that. Specially you. At that time I didn't knew why,but the thought of you hating me was very terrifying. So I kept on playing with lies. At Times I really wanted to quit, It was hard to keep up with everyone. But I also wanted to play with you. I wanted to see you smile more. Maybe you'll think I'm greedy, but I wanted you to praise me more. Everyday, every moment was fun with you. I felt more at home with you. I've just spent one year with you, but in this one year I've experienced feelings I've never felt before. Happiness, excitement, suspense,joy, delight, warmth, affection"   
Bokuto pulled Akaashi for a hug. Telling her to calm down. Akaashi hugged Bokuto tight. As if Bokuto would disappear if she let go. 

"I know how you feel about me. But all this time you liked the 'guy' Akaashi. Someone who doesn't exist. I don't know if you'd still feel the same way after this. But please. Please don't hate me"   
Bokuto pushed her with light force.  
Frowning, he stared at Akaashi. He had have enough of this 'gender' nonsense.   
"How could you think my feelings for you'd changed just because you are a girl. I like you. I don't want to lose you either. I don't like a 'guy' Akaashi. I don't like a 'girl' Akaashi. I like a 'human' Akaashi.I like you for who you are inside. I've always had"  
He let out a sigh and rested his head against Akaashi's. Slowly his frown melted, corner of his lips curled up in a gentle manner.   
"Yes, these are my true feelings. I don't care which gender you are. All I know is that you are a human with a beautiful heart, burning passion, insane intelligence with the most charming personality"   
Bokuto jerked away as he heard his phone ringing. 

With still swollen eyes, Akaashi noticed Bokuto's face. Shining bright red as he answered his call. She could hear women giggling behind the curtains. Which made her remember this was a joint room.Absolutely,others could hear them at the tone they were speaking.

Few seconds later, kuroo came in with another person. An women in her middle age. Eyes blazing beautiful as Bokuto. 

"Akaashi this is my mom"   
Akaashi tired to stand up and bow to her, though both Bokuto and his mother insisted not to do so.   
"And Mom, this is Akaashi Keiji"   
His mother made the same confused look as Bokuto. Which made Akaashi want to laugh.   
"She is the guy?"Mrs. Bokuto asked with a bit of hesitance.   
Bokuto spoke up.   
"yes mom, she is the guy"   
She examined Akaashi and her son, not getting what they want to mean.   
Kuroo called the nurse before she could ask further more.   
The nurse gave her payment files and took off the injection from Akaashi's hand. 

Akaashi wanted to go to her own house, While Bokuto and Kuroo forbid her. Telling her to stay over Bokuto's house, that way she can give her body rest. Even though Kuroo told Bokuto to inform Akaashi's perents, Bokuto heavily opposed.  
"Tell them I took their daughter out and got stuck in a class A fire, resulting her to admit in the hospital in just one day? No! definitely not, I mean I will, but not today" 

"Kou-chan, let's go, taxi is wating"   
Kuro snickered at his childish nickname, waving he wished good luck to both of them.

On the other hand, Bokuto's mother is still confused.   
Okay so, Akaashi is a girl, but, Koutaro told me about a guy. Judging by their face I don't think I shouldn talk about my 'it's okay to love whoever you want, mommy is always with you' speech. But I work so hard on that speech.


	9. part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards a very normal ending

Akaashi was surprised how much The Bokuto family can talk on dinner table. It was just him and his mother yet they were so loud together.   
None of them cared about table manners.They explained what happened between them and the reason behind such disguise. His mom laughed it off giving them her 'love who ever you want to love' speech.   
Dispite being loud it was fun. 

"I'm coming in" Koutaro knocked, he came in with two cups of what looked like hot chocolate milkshake.   
"Mom said it'll help you sleep"   
"Thank you" 

His room is just beside the guest room, the one Akaashi is going to sleep in.   
They're both sitting beside the balcony frame, grazing at the night sky. It's cloudy and the stars are playing hide and seek. 

"You used to look very cute as a child"   
Akaashi stated taking a sip.   
" Photos from the living room, yes, hey! I'm still cute"   
He pouted and laughed.   
"Your father, you never told me about your father. You look just like him, your figures i mean"  
Koutaro's smile fades away slowly.   
"Yeah, dad was very handsome. He'd still be, I bet you'd fall for him if he was here, only if-" 

"Koutaro I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it"  
Kotaro was surprised of sudden use of first name  
"Did you just called me by my name, called me Kotaro" he exclaimed holding one of Akaashi's shoulder.Making her face him 

"Can i not, after all, aren't we a thing now" Akaashi asked blushing .

Looking at Koutaro's face he looks like he's still processing what she just said.

"Don't tell me you forgot what happened back in hospital"  
"you didn't said 'yes' how am i suppose to know if we are a thing or not"  
"Do I have to say 'yes' after what I've said"  
"Shouldn't you, Keiji" he laughed and hugged her 

Realising Kotaro was only teasing her made her embarrassed  
"damn it, you, I was" 

"I'm sorry" Kotaro chuckled, his shoulders fell down slowly, hugs hot tighter.   
Analysing the situation Akaashi softly stroked his back.

"I lost my father when i was only eight. Since then I'm scared to love someone other than mom, scared that i might lose what I take for granted"

He went silent for a moment. Akaashi kept stroking his back, not knowing what's right to say.

"Say, Keiji, I can't take you for granted, so, even if I mess up , even if you want to breakup and fall in love with someone else, will you still be my friend, will you stay by my side, please"

His voice started to shake at the end. Akaashi could feel his tears drippingon her shoulder. 

From his perspectives, he's not wrong to think so.  
Akaashi's mind is all fogged up again. Every time , when she wants to speak out, she fails, after all, nothing is granted. Is there any right answer to his request.   
Future is not for him to decide. 

She looked up at the sky, It's all clear now, unlike her mind. 

She pushed koutaro from his grip, facing each other.   
"Nothing is granted. This phrase might betrue. Even so, what will happen in the future is not for us to decide."

She gripped his hands and touched his forehead with hers, closing her eyes, she continued   
"That's why, let's both do our best for the present we have, let's give our 100 percent" 

Kotaro too closed his eyes getting comfortable with how they are now.  
"Then, I'll give my 120 percent, so even you won't have a chance to fall in love with someone other than me"

Giggling, thier nose touched. They both could feel the change in atmosphere.   
Slowly they closed the little gap between them.

While the moon shines and stars twinkle They both felt the softness ofeach others lips.  
They're both bad at it.  
Before they could try again, Kotaro's mother called from downstairs. asking if they're sleeping or not.   
"yes mom! we are sleeping"  
"it's past 12 ko! sleep!" She shouted.   
"ok! ok! don't shout" he shouted back 

Two of them looked at each others eye. blushing horribly they whised good night.

~~~~~Few years later~~~~~

"Hurry up Akaashi, we'll be late for match"  
Tenma calls for her.

Their friendship was built over a novel. Since then, they have been recommending books and novels to each other.

Akaashi Keiji, 22 years old, Japan's womens volleyball representative, with the most weird back story.   
After her final match with Fukurodani, she was escorted by a lot of males volleyball team. When she revealed her true identity a lot of drama occurred.   
Knowing her story,She became a front page topic of sports magazines.   
At the school , she was the centre of everyone's attention.   
Rumours like her being a slut and sleeping with boys spread out quickly. She wasn't mad about it, she did slept with boys. That was the only bad part.  
Her teammates thought she was a transgender. Couldn't stop crying about the fact that they could have help their beloved captain.   
A lot of boys confessed that they've always felt attracted to her but couldn't talk about it out of fear.  
Sure some girls were disgusted and hated her.   
The girls who gave her love letters declared they have no problem with it, their feelings won't change.   
But her heart belonged to someone else.   
Bokuto Kotaro, 23 years old, Japan's men volleyball representative.   
To their surprise, They're still a lovely couple.  
Surely they had childish fights andarguments Which didn't last more than one month.  
It's a part of loving someone. 

Love isn't like some fairy tale or novel's where life changes drastically after meeting that certain someone one.  
Bokuto still suffers with his trust issues, fear of losing someone who he loves.Sudden mood swings and more.   
Akaashi still suffers to communicate when she's anxious.Over think when things looks slightly wrong and so on.  
However, love gave them a feeling of coming back to home. Warm and cozy after a tiring day.   
They can't meet when ever they want. Butthey'll make time to call each other even for a little. A little chit chat about their day, jokes and giggles, cheering and sobbing, just the perfect refreshment for each other.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it till the end. I'm not a writer but bokuaka won't let me sleep. Hope you enjoyed this small adventure. Thanks again

**Author's Note:**

> The plot idea is from "She is the man" movie.  
> Thanks for reading. This is my first fic.. please forgive my grammartical mistakes and go easy on me.


End file.
